Love Will Get Us Through This (Snund)
by Ravson
Summary: It's Scott's worst nightmare come to life. The dead walk amongst the living, praying on anything they can. Scared for not only himself, but his husband Snake and, thanks to medical miracles, their unborn twin girls, the family searches desperatly for a place to find safety. But will they find it in time for the birth of the twins?
1. The Beginning

Run. Faster. Don't you dare look back. I turned a corner, muscles screaming for me to stop and rest my under-used leg. But stopping now was not an option. I had to get away. I didn't have time to worry about the larger male running beside me or what we might be running straight for, all I knew was here wasn't safe enough for them anymore.

Looking around for a place to rest, I found more than I could have asked for. I spotted a building around 15 yards ahead with boarded-up windows and a strong looking door that could stand great amount of force before it gave way. Perfect. Maybe their situation wasn't so bad. Maybe.

"Snake, keep up! Follow me!" I yelled. He had to run faster or the walkers would catch up. My partner, Snake, had cut his calf on a large rusty nail yesterday and, due to the infected gash, he had began to lag behind. I could tell all this running was terribly painful and excrutiating for him, but they had to do this for me, for the small being inside of me, he just had to. It was run or die. I pulled on his arm. He had lost a lot of weight and, in turn, some muscle and fat due to his malnutrition and exercise. He desperatly needed it all back right now. The arm was thinner than I remebered it being the last time I had truely taken time to observe it, but I still could barely get my hand around half of Snake's fore arm. I tugged him in the direction of the building. He got the message We ran for the concrete safe haven as fast as our legs would carry us. We practically tripped over each other in an attempt to get in.

"Scott, the door," Snake panted out. I understood. I ran over, closing the door and locking all of the nummerous lock. I was so worn out and spent from the run, but my own exaustion was not important right now. I went over to where Snake had collapsed against the wall in a puddle of misery and exaustion. He closed his eyes tight as the adrenian wore off and the pain set in. I saw blood begin to drip from the cotten bandages I had wrapped around it that morning. It would be infected, but I hoped Snake's coming to me almost immediatly and my beyond needed cleaning of the wound would prevent the deadly tetanus that might claim his leg or possibly, his life. Or what was left of it. That was pretty much just me and the unborn child I was carrying. So little remained of our past, it might as well be forgotten by now. We never really had time to think about it anyway. But I guess I can humor myself for a small while.

I started think back to the times before all hell broke loose, before the dead came to life, before the infected, before it all, right back to the good old days. I remembered playing vieo games with our frierds and afternoons with Snake just hanging out, I remembered holidays with our families and the sight of a full moon overhead while I slept peacefully in my husband's arms. The sweet memories I had, they felt like they were a lifetime beyond us. Such beauty seemed frivolous and out of place in this dark reality that surrounded us. Any hint of innocence and sweetness in the world was irraticated.

...Well, almost any.

I placed a dirty hand over the decent sized and obvious bulge of my stomach. Almost exactly four months before the infected began to invade, Snake and I decided we wanted to have a kid. The obvious choice was adoption. But we decided this child was to be ours, and only ours. After a month of extreme surgeries and medications, it was possible. I was now female in the eyes of docters and physicans though, having a uterus and vagina. Neither Snake or I liked that fact, but this is the sacrafice we both knew would have to happen in order to live out our dream having a family. It didn't even take 2 weeks before Snake came home to find ten different pregnency test sitting on the bathroom sink next to a stuffed pink teddybear. We had hoped for a little girl, so I thought it could serve as a good omen. At first, I couldn't believe it, so I got some more. Two lines, pink, smiley face Every single test confermed it. I was pregnant with Snake's child. At first, I was exstatic. I couldn't wait to be the best father possible for my new little one. It couldn't come soon enough back then. Now, with only 2 and a half months left, I thought about the terrible truth. I would bring a child into a world full of the living dead. They would never know the feeling of a permanent home. This precious little human being growing inside me will have to face the same fate as her fathers, running, hiding, surviving. Our daughter wouldn't get to experience being a child.

A rather load grunt pulled me from my deep train of thought. I looked to Snake. The bleeding in his leg was slowing down, but it had began to show inflammation around the cut. I quickely cleaned and dressed the wound. I had to be gentle because I didn't want to hurt him too much. After finishing off his leg, I reached into one of our two backpacks and pulled out a bag of trail mix and a bottle of water. We ate sparingly and only drank a small amout of the water. I took moke than I would have, I mean, if it were just me I was trying to keep healthy. Eating for two wasn't an easy thing to do. Some days, Snake went hungry just to make sure I got what I needed, what she needed. I always tried to tell him it was fine. He didn't buy it. Once he had said that he would starve if it ment we were fine and safe from anything that tried to harm us. I knew then, Snake was going to be an amazing dad when the time came. He would do anything for us, even if it ment dying for us.

I crawled up to my huband. A cold chill had settled in the room and Snake was like a heater most of the time. I slipped myself under his large arm and layed my head on his chest as I curled up close. He wrapped me up in his arms indearingly. I wasn't the Snake I was used to, but still, I loved the feeling Snake's arms around my heavily pregnant body.

"So, what do you think," he whispered, his warm lips brushing against my ear. I smiled lightly.

"About," I ask.

"Should we sleep in shifts tonight," he asked. I looked around at all the windows and the door. Strong and sturdy. Inpenitrable in a way.

"Nah, this place is like a fortress. No walker could ever get through. I think it's safe enough to sleep together," I concluded. The room grew silent for a few minutes.

"How are you and her doing," he asked. I glanced up at him. He looked concerned in an almost loving way.

"Fine as we can be, concidering the cercuimstances. She's moving more than she used to. It's like she's doing gymnastics in there," I pointed towards my swollen stomach, giggling. Snake chuckled but quickly became straighfaced again.

"Not trying to say offensive, but it seems like your a little bit bigger than you're supposed to be at this stage in your pregnancy," Snake raised his hands slightly, arms stiil around me, "Not trying to be mean, just thinking out loud."

I bit my lip a little as my cheecks flushed. Crap, not now. "Yeah, I know and I am. The doctor in the last town said it was most likely just going to be a larger child, but something doesn't feel right about that idea. I just think it might be something else." I let Snake contemplate this lie I constructed

"So what do believe is happening," he asked.

"I'n not too sure myself, could just be water weight or something stupid like that, but I'm scared to say what I think it might be." Come on, tell him already. It won't get easier

"What do you think it truely is if it isn't a larger child or water weight?" I thought about how I was gonna say this to him many times before, but now that I could, I was scared that I'd get stuck on the words he so desperetly needed to hear.

"I-I don't think it's anything as simple as t-that. Sometimes I f-feel like ou-our little girl isn't alone. At night, when you were asleep, I went to t-the doctor in the last town one last t-time before w-we head-eaded ou-out and told h-him about ho-ow sometimes I-I fe-feel a se-sec-second set of fee-et. H-he d-did an ul-ultras-sound a-an' t-to-told m-me th-that -I w-wa-was hav-ving twi-in-ins," I couldn't help it as the tears began to fall. Twins, both girls, were currently resting their sweet little heads inside of me. The innocent children that Snake and I had wanted for so long were going to have to be born facing challenges from the outside world that their parents could barely overcome. By creating life, he had destroyed their chances to have a happy one, a real life filled with long summer days, jumping into piles of leaves when autumn came around, Christmas mornings, hours and hours of playing with them and all their friends, birthdays, New Years celebrations, school, everything you remember from your childhood, it would never happen for my little girls because of me.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms make their way around my waist. I clung to him as I cried. I didn't care who heard me or that I was soaking Snake's shirt with my tearful sobs, I just let it go, all the stress and pain of the last 6 or so months slip down my face. Every bit of angst and guilty and frustration manifested into sobs, gripping Snake's as though he would leave me there if I didn't keep a good grip onyo him Fuck being strong for a little while, right now, it felt good to just cry and hiccup into Snake's sholder while he whispered soothing calming words into my left ear. I wanted to cry until I was numb with depression, but I knew tha wouldn't be good for our girls. I slowely calmed down as fatique hit me life a ton of bricks. I layed my head on a dry part of his shirt while he stroked my hair, telling me reassuringly:

It's okay, I'm here, nothing will hurt you, any of you. I love all of you

And with that, I allowed my heavy lidded eyes to fall closed as I slipped off into unconciousness with Snake still whispering "I love all of you."


	2. Lucky Us

I woke up just 3 hours later to a loud crash of metal hitting wood. I bolted up, almost immediately regretting it as I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I breathed deeply though, hoping it would pass soon.

"Morning."

I looked to the voice. Snake was standing there with a couple of cans, one of which had fallen on the floor. I was shocked.

"Where did you find those," I asked. Why would anyone leave such valuable supplies behind with so little to scavenge at this point?

"Basement. There are enough supplies to last for years," he said, setting the cans next to the backpacks.

"Are you kidding?! That's crazy," how crazy were these people to leave such a fantastic haven? I was answered by a groan coming from nearby.

Oh, well, that explains that.

I glanced over at Snake. He already had a knife in his right hand. He was ready to cut off some zombie heads. I pulled the gun out of my back pocket. It had 3 rounds left. After that ran out, it was practically useless until we found more ammo. We looked over the room carefully. Overlooking even the smallest amount of space might mean a bite from walkers. Or worse.

We search diligently. Nothing. The noises could still be heard but there was not even a trace of anything but us. It was definitely not from outside, so there is obviously something we are missing here. So we began to search around for anything that might show us where the zombie might have been. Staying within 3 feet of Snake at anytime, I patted the walls for a door or opening that would contain the walker. Again nothing.

"Was there anything in the basement," I whisper in an attempt to keep my voice down. He shook his head no. The moaning was still occurring, though it had changed, it sounded less beastly and empty. The tone had changed to something familiar, almost human in a way.

Suddenly, we heard a loud, shrill scream coming from upstairs. I about pissed myself and let out a scream of my own. Snake immediately covered my mouth with his large hand.

"Hello," He half said, half yelled. We couldn't hear a response for a minute, but they eventually called back to us.

"Hello? Who's there?"

That voice. I knew that voice. Even with the hoarseness, I recognized it.

"Cry?! Is that you," I yelled. Oh, please let it be him. Please, please, please, please.

"Scott? Is that you? It's me," Let me tell you, you could fell the excitement and joy in his voice

"Dude, how can you even walk right now," Cry said and I laughed. I had taken a little to get to him out of that attic but after a lot of work and cursing, we had managed it. He had apparently been living here for roughly 2 weeks and had been accidentally locked on the attic for 3 days. He hadn't wanted to try to break it in fear that if he did, the ceiling would cave in or it would attract unneeded attention from the living dead. He had been traveling in a group of 4, but he broke away after the fighting began to cause zombies to flock and kill one of then. Ever since then, he had been traveling on his own to try to find a safe place, one with only the living walking around eating everything they could catch.

"I haven't seen anyone alive in weeks before you two showed up. It's good to see people without rotting flesh," he joked. Cry, he always knew how to lighten a situation. "So, how long do you have left before you pop out this kid," he asked. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Kids, little girls to be exact. I'm exactly 2 and a half months from my due date," Cry's eyes widened.

"Wait so, there's two? Twin girls," I nodded. He placed his hands on my stomach and got down on his knees.

"Hey there, sweethearts. It's your uncle Cry. I know I heven't met you but I love you and you're both amazing and you're both going to be beautiful and holy crap, I can't wait to see you," he nuzzled the girls and I couldn't help it, I had to giggle at the cute reaction. I hears Snake clear his throat behind us.

"Look, I hate to interrupt but maybe we should eat and decide what we can do from here on out," he suggested. Cry nodded and got off his knees.

"Alright, I can just grab my pack and we can split what we have three ways," Cry said. We shook our heads. He looked confused, but suddenly thought of what we meny,"Oh no, guys, I can't just take your food like tha-," I covered his mouth chuckling. Again, confustion crossed his face.

"Just follow us, okay," he nodded his head,"and shut up. You're loud enough to wake up the dead!"

After picking out a few cans , we begin to eat and catch up a little.

"So, what have you guys been up to, ya know, besides hidding and baby-growing," Cry asked as he tore through his second can. I laughed.

"Well, we were looking for a place to stay, somewhere safe, for them," I motioned to my swollen belly. He stopped eating.

"You mean like Community 4?"

I knew of these special fenced-in towns that people had built to live in and keep the walking dead out. They felt that if they banded together, they stood a better chance than others who didn't. They believed in strengh in numbers and the idea of a god or savior that would protect them and help them in their time of need. To me, these people we a bunch of sitting ducks, just waiting to be eaten or killed or turned by the undead forces around them. We had tried these small cities out a few times, but they either wanted to... terminate the girls or refused us because of population or religious issues. We had never spent more than 24 hours in each town.

"Sorta, but those little makeshift town arn't very nice to us, if you catch my drift," I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh no, this one is definiatly not like any of the others! I've seen it, they're amazing. Open-minded, accepts practically everyone except the obvious, like drunks and the insane. I don't think I've ever seen another like it," He exclaimed. I couldn't believe this. An actual community that might let us in. It was almost too good to be true. Almost

"Keep talking," I said.

The way Cry described it, this place had everything but streets paved in gold. They were apparently located in Raleigh, North Carplina, Right in the heart of the Capitol. It wasn't a well known community and was only formed about a month ago. The population was well controlled and they were pretty well stocked. Almost all of residents were either healthy or only suffering a contution or lasuration from hunting. Best of all, they not only allow pregnancy and a homosexuals, but they let you have the child you're carrying to live and grow up in the community, as long as you followed the rules and put in yoyr fair share of work.

"It's really one of a kind in terms of others like it. They are the only community that is this open-minded," Cry finished. I set back against Snake, soaking it all in. I finally had it. After months of trying and hoping, It has finally happened. A chance, a chance for not just me or Snake, but for these girls, to live a life, a real childhood to remember, even if it was behind barbed wire. Something like this doesn't come along often, and like hell I'de let it slip through my fingers. I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes and running my hands throught my hair. I opened them slowly and looked my friend straight in the eye.

"Are you positive this place is all it's cracked up to be," I questioned. I saw him shske his head yes. Looking up, I met Snakke's eye. "Well? What do you think," I asked. A smile began to play on his lips.

"Let's do it," Snake stated. He turned to Cry, "Can you take us," He asked.

"Of coarse, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't" Cry said smiling. Snake looked back to me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, looks like we're headed for Noth Carolina!"


	3. Late Night With Scott And Snake

After we'd had discussed our plans and eaten our fill, we finally took a look around us. Everyone saw how dark it had become and choose to rest. It would be a long day tomorrow, packing, gathering every bit of food we could carry, walking from Florida to North Carolina. We needed all the sleep we could get.

Cry decided he would sleep in the basement, claiming he'd had as much 'Snund fluffy cuddling' as he could handle. Snake and I slept against one of the walls on the ground floor. I curled up on his lap as he held me close. He always claimed he did it for the added body heat but I had a feeling he enjoyed this more than he let on.

I tried to sleep fall asleep, but my thoughts just wouldn't let me. My mind we still racing from the crazy last couple of days we had had.

"Hey Snake," I asked, hoping I could spark some sort of conversation. He grunted in response, "Do you think they'll let us in, that Community 4?" I asked. He hesitated, squeezing me closer.

"Yes, I'm sure they will" He answered.

"Yeah, you're right, It'll all be fine," I assured myself. I let it sink in for a second, "...But what if they don't? What if they turn us away like the others have? We'll have trav-" a pair of warm, rough, familiar lips pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed back. He pulled away after a few seconds, my lips already missing the feeling.

"Was that the nice way to say shut the fuck up and stop worrying," I laughed. He nodded as he smiled.

"They won't turn us away. We can hunt and you need medical attention. We are practically guaranteed to get in. And even if we are turned away, we'll be fine on our own," he assured me.

"It's not us I'm worried about Snake," the room feel silent. We all knew who we were doing this for. Them. It is always them first. If Community 4 is what they say it is, I'll go to the ends of the Earth to get these little girls there. As long as they were ok, I was ok.

"They'll be fine," Snake simply stated. I nodded, still not quite convinced, "Thought of names?"

"Yeah, a little," I admitted. Glad we're lightening the mood.

"What were you thinking," he asked.

"Addison," I smiled, "I love how it sounds." I looked to Snake to see him confused, "What? I like that one!"

"Son of Adam? You wanna name our daughter 'Son of Adam'," He raised his eyebrow.

I put my head on his chest as I laughed, "Well, what were you thinking?"

"Keegan, Mallory, Hazel, or Dylan," he suggested. I let the names tumble around in my head for a few moments.

"Wow, I really like those. Well, how about Harley or Amber or maybe Asha," I listed off.

"Eh, could be worse I guess," Snake joked. I smacked his arm and chuckled.

"So, how's your leg feeling," I asked. I had almost completely forgot about it up until now.

"Fine. Feels a lot better that it has been, thank you."

"Welcome. Are you tired?"

I was answered by a yawn he had been suppressing for a while now. I smiled, snuggling deep into his jacket.

"Night Snake," I mumbled into his chest.

"Night Scott, night girls." he leaned down and kissed my head, laying his huge hand on my blotted belly. I was quickly losing my battle with consciousness, but I disn't really care, "Love you."

And with that, I slipped into dreamland.

It was dark. Darker than night. It felt like running through black inky nothingness. I couldn't see where I was running, or what I could possibly be running from, all I knew was that I needed to get away from this place.

A sudden blinding white light appeared directly in front of me. I closes my eyes to block it out but I didn't dare stop running. I ran full force, crashing into the dazzling heat and light. I didn't trust my eyes so I continued to keep them closed. It was glorious, the heat, the light, the lifted weight from my shoulders, Incredible.

I only enjoyed the beauty for a moment. The ground suddenly collapsed under my feet.

I fell.

The world fell.

Everything just...

fell...

I gasped and sat up. Sweaty and weak, great way to feel when you wake up. I was still sitting on Snake's lap, so my sudden, loud movements woke him up. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"You ok," he asked. After assessing the damages and seeing the early morning sun peeking through the badly boarded-up windows, I sighed.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, i'll be fine," I answered, smiling, " We should go wake up Cry and get packing."

I waved off the nightmare and stood up. I helped Snake to his feet. The realness of the whole bad dream was still freaking me out a little, but I couldn't dwell on it right now. We had a crew to get on the road.

Snake walked me to the basement doors. Opening the door and turning on our small flashlight, we headed down. At first, Cry was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell? Where is he," I asked, completely and totally confused as to my friend's whereabouts.

A scream, much like the one we head the day before, echoed through the confined space. I didn't even hesitate as I ran towards the voice. I found him, crying, sweaty, and crazy-eyed. I immediately ran over to hug him. He clung to me as he cried.

"Hey, calm down, it's ok, it was all just a bad dream. You're safe now," I told him in a soothing voice, comforting him until he finally calmed down enough to talk, " What happened," I asked. Snake was standing awkwardly against the wall beside him. He was never really great in these situations.

He sniffled, "Blood. Blood was everywhere. Th-they had you a-and, and," Hey shuddered.

"It's alright, you don't half to tell me. It's none of my business. Now, why don't we get ready to leave this hell hole," I said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled wetly.

"Yeah."

The rest of our morning was spent packing. Cry sorted the backpacks, food in one, medical supplies and blankets in the second, and flashlights, extra clothes, and personal items in the final. Snake scavenged in and around the building for anything useful. He had found a few discarded bullets and an extra set of batteries. Very useful and versatile. I spent the rest of our time here thinking and helping Cry and Snake.

In about an hour we were ready to go. We met outside the door. Alright, let's do this. For them.


End file.
